A Rainy Day
by FMAwrath
Summary: Roy and Riza are walking home together when they are caught in the rain they manage to get to Roy's place and what will happen next? lemon. As a sorry for not updating much here is chapter 4 and 5. Again no killing the writer. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

It was a spring evening in Central and Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye were walking home together. When they got caught in the rain they continued to walk but the rain just came down harder. Roy looked over to Riza and saw her shivering and took off his jacket and put it over her head.

"r-Roy", Riza tried to say but Roy just kept walking not looking back at her.

By the time they got to Roy's house they were socked to the skin and when Roy looked over to Riza he could see her now visible curves that at any other time would be hidden by her military uniform. His face went red and he quickly looked away.

"w-would you like to come in… Just until the rain stops. If you try to walk home now you will catch a cold." This was the first time Riza heard Roy worrying about her. Her face started to go red and she said yes.

Roy's place was simple and neat (unlike his office). Riza had been here before for different thing she knew where everything was. When they got inside Roy walked off "stay right there I will be right back." Roy said while Riza was left standing there dripping in Roy's front entrance with no idea of what to do, so she took off his jacket that she still had on her head and put it on one of the pegs and took off her shoes and just stood there waiting for Roy to came back only wearing a pair of jeans and a towel around his shoulders Riza could clearly see Roy's muscled chest of pail soft skin.

"You should take a shower to warm up here you can wear these so we can let your clothes dry off a bit." Roy said as he handed Riza some of Roy's cloths.

Riza was done her shower and came out to find Roy sitting in a chair watching the rain as it fell to the earth and splashed as it hit the ground. He had not seen or hared her come out of the shower. She walked out behind him bent in close

"Has it let up any?" Riza whispered in his ear. Shocked Roy spun around and saw Riza standing there in a pair of his jeans that were too small for him but were just a bit baggy on Riza and his shit in witch he could make out that she had no bra on and he could see her nipples perked up for it being kind of cold in his place. His face went instantly as red as a strawberry. Riza had noted this

"What is wrong is there something on me?" Riza said looking at her self to see if there was something out of place.

"No it is nothing you just look so different, not being in your uniform. I barley get to see you like this." Roy said.

"Right because being in your clothes is just how I love to dress" Riza said just dripping in sarcasm.

"Well then you will just have to come over more." Roy said with a smirk.

Roy now standing up asked, "Would you like some tea it is nice and hot."

"Thank you that would be nice." Riza said with a soft smile. Roy went and got out a cup and poured Riza some tea and gave it to her and sat down again only this time on the couch. Much to his surprise Riza sat down next to him.

Riza sighed "It looks like it will never end."

Roy looked at her worried face and said, "It doesn't does it?"

It was getting late and the rain still would not let up even a little. Roy and Riza were still sitting on the couch when Riza gently laid her head on Roy's soft strong shoulder and stared to sleep. Roy felt bad because he knew she would not sleep well if she slept on his should

"Riza come on lets get you into a bed." Roy whispered and all he got back was the soft coo of Riza sleeping soundly. Roy sighed and some how managed to pick Riza up without waking her and moved her into his bed so she could sleep. But just when he was about to leave her and go to sleep on the couch Riza grabbed him by the arm and half asleep said, "Stay." Roy sighed and laid on the bed beside her on top of the covers. A few minutes later as he laid there staring up at the ceiling. When he felt Riza's head move onto his chest and use it as a pillow. Roy sighed and put his arm around her and gently swept a strand of hair out of her eye and kissed her on the forehead.

Roy had just gotten to sleep when the loudest bang of thunder went off and Roy and Riza were blot upright in the bed.

"Holy crap! What was that Roy?" Riza said in a very worried voice.

"It was just some thunder everything is okay." Said Roy in a claming voice, "come on lets go back to sleep."

Riza looked shocked and said "wait, how did I get into your bed and why are you beside me? What happened?"

Roy scratched his head and with the voice of a man about to be killed said, "Well you fell asleep on the couch so I moved you into my bed and when I was about to leave you told me to stay so I laid down on top of the sheets and then you put you head on my chest and slept. I swear to god I did not touch you or do anything I promise." Roy said like a dieing man pleading for him life.

"It is okay Roy." Riza said as she leaned in and kissed Roy on his soft lips. Roy then put his arms around Riza and kissed her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy moved his hand up Riza's back taking her shirt with it. Riza fumbled to unbutton the shirt.

Roy giggled "you would think that you would be good with buttons."

"Shut up Roy! If you think you are so good then you undo them." Riza said starting to look pissed.

"With pleasure." And with that Roy started to unbutton Riza's shirt with ease. Roy now laid his eyes on Riza's large, soft and yet some what firm breasts. His hands went to work massaging her breasts as he kissed Riza again and again wanting this to never end.

Riza pulled away from Roy's lips and looked down and saw him pants just a bit more pocking out more than normal. Her hands went and started to unbutton and unzip Roy's pants. She heard Roy give a little groaned but she did not pay any mind to this right now she wanted to see what was happening in Roy's pants to make it do that. When she got his pants and then his boxers off (the boxers had like dogs that looked like black hayate). What she found in Roy's boxers was his very large member. Riza looked at it and then slowly ran her fingers up and down his length as Roy groaned as the torture of pleasure continued. After and few lengths Riza then put Roy's member into her mouth and started to suck.

Roy let out a massive groan and then quickly put Riza on her back and started to undo her pants and when her finally got them off they were tossed onto the floor as Roy started to kiss Riza again on the lip very teasingly with quick barley kisses as he went and started to finger her will just one finger very slowly entering and exiting. Riza gasped and Roy moved for her lips onto her breasts and started to play with her nipple as he went from one finger to two and started to go faster as Riza started to move her hips to meet his finger. Roy took out his finger and moved back up kiss Riza again. His kisses started at the lips went to the cheeks and then the neck, between her breasts and then her abs all the way down to her privets and when he got to her clit he stayed there a second and then stuck his tongue in her and Riza let a moan pleasure.

Roy came back up kissed Riza on the lips and put his member as the entrance to her clit and then slowly put it in. he started off slow and easy and got faster and harder as Riza came up to meet him every time. Roy then rolled over and laid in bed with Riza's head back on his chest.

He whispered softly, "I love you Riza."

Riza blinked and looked up at Roy shocked and said, "I love you to Roy I have loved you for a long time and just waited for you to say something and now you have. So I love you so much." With that she kissed Roy and fell asleep on Roy's chest wrapped in his arms all night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning the sun was shining in Roy's bedroom window and covered the faces of the two lovers. Roy blinked into consciousness. He went to move his arm but found that he couldn't. He looked down to find a sleeping Riza. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep (unlike when she is awake when you are running for your life). He bent down and put his lips to he soft peachy cheek. She stirred beneath his lips. "Morning, you sleep well?" Roy whispered with his strong soothing voice when he saw that he had awakened her.

"Yes, it is so sunny out." Riza said still half asleep.

"I'm going to go make some coffee and breakfast you can go back to sleep if you want or take a shower." Roy said while getting out of the bed. Riza's eye caught sight of Roy's manhood and her face went strawberry red. Roy saw her red face and quickly rummaged for some pants.

Riza came out of the bathroom after a nice warm shower and walked into the kitchen. When Roy saw what Riza had on he almost chocked on a piece of toast. (She had on one of his shits and a pair of boy cut panties and for once a bra.) Roy's jaw just about hit the floor when she walked closer and asked for some coffee. Roy jaw still on the floor handed Riza a cup of coffee and went and sat down at the table that was filled with bacon, eggs, and a pot of coffee (I think Roy likes his coffee in the morning).

Riza sat down beside him and looked at all the food and said with a smile, "Mmmmm, it all looks so good. Thank you Roy."

"Don't worry about it I love to cook." Said as he put food on his plate.

Riza now going pink in the face said, "No I meant about last night. Thank you."

Roy went even redder and said, "Your welcome I guess. I really didn't do much."

A/N- Because I hate weird conversations, time in my story can go by very fast.

It had been a month since Riza slept over at Roy's (though there was not much sleeping going on but hey). (In the month that past they did go on a few dates but nothing ever really happened so why bother to write about it.)

Riza walked into work like she did every day. It was a nice warm summer day the sun was shining and the birds were singing and Roy looked like he was about to shit himself in worry.

"What is wrong sir?" Riza said as she walked up to his desk.

"w- What oh it is nothing just I will need to talked to you later today okay?" Roy said face still covered in feat and worry.

"Okay sir what ever you say." Riza said as she walked to her desk to start on the day's paper work.

The day crawled on and finally it was time to go. Riza was about to leave when Roy grabbed her by the arm.

"Did I not tell you that I needed to talk to you later?" Roy said now blushing.

"Oh, sorry sir it must have slipped my mind went doing paper work." Riza said now looking worried.

"It is ok. It is just I have a question for you and I hope that you will say yes." Roy's face started to go pink as the word came out of his mouth.

"What is it sir?" Riza said with concern in her voice. (We all know what Riza thought Roy was going to ask her)

"You know how we get a week off every year? Well I was thinking I know a nice little cabin by a lake and I was wonder if you would like to spend a week there with me?" Roy's face was now really red. Riza stared at Roy and Roy quickly add, "you don't have to if you don't want to it was just an idea a really stupid one I am sorry for asking you. I should go now." Roy stared to walk away and Riza quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"I would love to go with you to the lake." Riza said with a beautiful smile on her face.

Roy's face lit right up and he said a shit eaten grin on his face, "well then I will pick you up tomorrow and we can go." He bowed and kissed Riza's hand and bid her farewell.

Riza walked home (well it was almost a run) face now red with ideas of kissing Roy at the end of a dock at sunset and roasting marshmallows by a camp fire and cute little couple things like that. Riza went and grabbed something to eat from the fridge and feed Black Hayate.

"I wonder if I could take you with me Black Hayate. You would like that wouldn't you a nice week at a lake?" Riza said looking at Black Hayate as she put something in the microwave to eat, "I should call Roy to see if you can come too." She said as she picked up the phone and dialed Roy's number.

"Hello?" Roy said.

"Hi Roy sorry to bug you. I have a question for you, would it be ok if I brought Black Hayate with us?" Riza said.

"Sure it would be nice to have him there with us." Roy said.

'Okay thank you. I should go and finish packing." Riza said

After a late night of packing, Riza was finally ready to go. (Did it take her long enough?)


	4. Chapter 4

Roy pulled up in front of Riza's house the next morning. He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a plain blue button down shirt. He walked up to the door of Riza's town house. When he rang the door bell he could hear Black Hayate barking and Riza tell him to be quite. At that Roy smiled to himself and thought, 'This is going to be a remembered vacation.'

Riza came to the door in a white with pale pink flowers sundress. She saw Roy's expression of awe and looked worried.

"You look beautiful," he said quickly face going warm.

"Thank you," Riza said looking down at that sundress with pride (she was wearing it to please Roy in more than one way)

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, just need to get the last few things and we can go," Riza said as she went upstairs. Roy walked inside. Riza's place was nice, small, simple, and yet very comfortable. Roy saw two bags by the door ready to go and called up the stairs, "I'll take your bags out to the car, okay?"

"Sure," Riza said her head popping into view. Roy went back to the bags to put them in the car. (It is the same car we always see Riza driving or anyone in the military for that matter.) When Roy went to lift the bags he found that they were fairly light (well for a girl's bag that is you can't say it is light by any means of the word).

Finally after a few minutes of confusion everyone was in the car and they were on their way (FINALLY did it take them long enough).

(because the author is a lazy jerk and does not feel like going into detail about a three hour car ride from hell with nothing to do but sleep and look out the window and watch trees go by. Time is going to fly by)

When the car finally to a stop Riza woke up to see a beautiful log cabin on a green hill leading to a shimmering lake, there was a small wooden dock with a small row boat. (This is all so romantic I think I might barf!)

"It's all so beautiful Roy," Riza said stepping out of the car with Black Hayate on a leash.

"Thank you I came up here last to get everything ready. It's my family's old cabin but no one ever comes out here any more," Roy said as he went to get the bags.

As they made their way up the small path up to the front door Black Hayate got under Roy's and Riza's feet and they both tripped and the bags went into the air and landed on the grass and Black Hayate was chasseing a butterfly. Roy found himself on top of Riza and one of his hand felt something very soft and squishy under it. Roy looked down to see his hand on Riza's tit. He quickly jumped up and helped Riza to her feet.

"Sorry about that," he said as he blushed and looked at her feet to afraid to look her in the eye.

"It's ok Roy I am not hurt, and I will forgive you for the boob thing," Riza said as he went to go get the last bag from the car.

As they got to the door of the small cabin and Roy unlocked the door to reveal a small, cozy little home with a kitchen facing the road, a big living room with a beautiful picture window facing the lake with a small porch. There was a stair case to the right of the door which lead to the loft which had a double bed. Roy walked in the bags and headed up the stairs to the loft. Riza walked into the cabin in awe with Black Hayate following her.

The day went by very plainly with Roy and Riza unpacking. Okay well something did happen. Riza was unpacking Roy's bag while he went to go make so lunch. Well in short Riza stumbled apone condoms in Roy's stuff and her face went red and she spent the rest of the day trying to forget that she every saw them. (I am so sorry I made a really lame condom joke so please no killing the writer. I know that I am lame.) As it began to get dark Roy started a fire on the beach. Riza then came down with a blanket and hotdogs. They spent the night together huddled together under the blanket looking up at the stars, with Black Hayate sleeping at their feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy awoke the next morning to find Black Hayate making a new friend with a squirrel. The squirrel must have gotten in an open window last night. Black Hayate and the squirrel were eating Black Hayate's food. Black Hayate then gave Roy a look that said, 'what are you looking at?' Roy then quickly looked away and saw Riza laying beside him. He smiled as he remembered last night how they stayed up late by the fire talking to each other about all sorts of things. He was smiling because he never really met a person could talk to forever about nothing and everything. It was a good feeling to have someone that special.

Roy then got out of bed without disturbing Riza and made his way to the kitchen to get some coffee. Roy with coffee in hand went outside on the small porch to watch the sun rise. (Ok to set one thing strait Roy is wearing pajama pants so minds out of the gutter. But the shirt is optional.) Just as the sun was coming up Riza came outside with her hair down and was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants with a monkey t-shirt and a thin white house coat.

Riza sat down on Roy's lap and took his coffee and had a sip. She looked at Roy's expression and said, "morning, this is good coffee." And with that she walked back inside with Roy's coffee. As soon as she reached the door she turned around looked at Roy and smiled and kept walking. Roy then quickly got up and ran after Riza, grabbed her by the arm, turned her around and pulled her into a kiss.

"Roy!' Riza said as they fell down onto the couch.

"It's ok no one ever comes up here, so just relax," he said and he calmly put his hand up her shirt and continued to kiss her. Roy and Riza fought with their clothes until they were in a pile on the floor and they lay naked on the couch still in one another's tight loving embrace. Roy looked down at all of Riza and then let his lips explore every part of Riza's body. Riza's body stirred after every quick and teasing kiss of Roy's lips. Roy looked up after kissing his way down to between Riza's legs. He saw Riza's face and she looked irritated and saw a hint of lust and wanting when Roy's lips touched her soft, warm skin. Roy was about to get a taste of Riza when the door to the cabin flung open and there stood Hughes, Edward, and Armstrong. They all had beer in their hands and looked like they were about to go to a party. The expression on their faces was one of pure shock.

Armstrong quickly grabbed Ed by the shoulders and pulled him back outside and said, "You don't need to know about the birds and the bees just yet." Hughes walked inside and….


End file.
